1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to load impedance matching.
2. Background Art
Power digital-to-analog converters (DACs), radio frequency (RF) transmitters, and power amplifiers (PAs) typically need to present a matched impedance to transmission lines or antennas that they drive. Poor matching (e.g., poor output return loss) may lead to unpredictable frequency response nulls and unpredictable output amplitude, which degrades reliability. Additionally, the performance of other components attached to the transmission medium may be adversely affected by a poorly-terminated source.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.